


Marry Me?

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Marry Me?

“Would you marry me?”

Elijah shot Sean a sharp glance, his brows drawing together in a frown. “What kind of question is that? You’re already married.”

“Lij…”

“And furthermore you’re going to stay that way. So why do you ask me things like that?”

Surprised by his reaction, Sean hesitated, then spoke softly. “I didn’t mean to annoy you. I’m sorry, Lij. Forget I asked.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Elijah snapped. “ _Why_ do you ask things like that?”

“Elijah, please. I just wondered... that’s all,” Sean said, touching his arm gently, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Fucking annoying doesn’t begin to describe it!” Elijah said curtly. “You **know** it’ll never happen! So why wave it in front of my face like it’s some kind of… _possibility_?”

Sean chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. Clearly he’d strayed into dangerous territory. Elijah rarely ever responded with anger; it simply wasn’t his temperament. Sean wondered if he could ever explain with any real clarity exactly why he had asked his question. He drew in a deep breath, resolved to try at any rate. He had upset his friend. He needed to make amends.

“Because, Elijah, for me it _is_ a possibility! In fact for me, it’s not just possible. It’s probable.” He raised his hand as Elijah opened his mouth to speak. “Wait.” He hesitated for a moment, then took Elijah’s hand in his and gazed into his eyes. “I love you. That’s the plain and simple truth of my heart. If I couldn’t believe that eventually we’d have a life together, I simply couldn’t go on. My heart would just… die.”

Elijah’s slowly eyes filled. “Seanie,” he whispered brokenly.

“I guess I needed to know if you felt the same.”

“Well… I do.”

“Do me a favor? Remember that phrase.”


End file.
